the_solekian_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Tahatai
Tahatai is the apprentice of Turaga Lhikan and therefore member of the Solekians' Sigma squad. History Origins Tahatai was brought up in a small village in the Galian Empire several hundred years ago and lived there alongside her older "sister", with whom she shared a household as per Galian custom. The two did common work such as fishing for food and harvesting crops, and many times her sister played pranks on her during their life together. At some point, during a raid on her village from a stronger faction, everyone was forced to evacuate. Tahatai had been made to hide by her sister instead, and stayed tucked away in her hut for several days. While searching the deserted ruins for goods, a Dark Hunter-reject-turned-scavenger, the original form of the later Tanmanian Admiral Joshi, found her and nursed her back to health. Recruitment into Solekism When leaving, she took with her a golden Kanohi Hau, which she carried as a memento of her home village. Being considered a "protective symbol", she put it on in sutuations of danger on her journey with Joshi, where gold objects or armor would begin acting strangely. At first, the two tried searching for remnants of the Galian Kingdom, which had been wiped off the Bioverse in a short conflict of several other warlord systems eventually broken up by the Tanmanian Empire's army and turned into puppets if not fully absorbed into it. When Tahatai could find no signs of other Galians, the duo headed to Metru Nui on Aqua magna, where Tahatai fondly remembered shopping trips with her older sister. By then, she had learnt to control the spirit entity housed in the Mask to a degree, moving golden objects with what seemed to be willpower alone or projecting an extended arm. Turaga Lhikan was there at the time as well, leaving from a meeting with Dume, Turaga of Metru Nui. Taking a rest at a refreshments stand in Ga-Metru, he noticed Tahatai using her ability to pickpocket widgets and decorative trinkets off passerbys. Instead of scolding her, he noticed her usage of a Kahaga, a guardian spirit outside a spiritual realm, and offered to train her abilities and take her in. As she and Joshi had no success in finding anyone with ties to her, the two agreed to let Lhikan train her, and old Joshi let her go with a heavy heart, returning to his scavenging life. Apprenticeship Under Lhikan's guidance and training, she not only perfected the usage of her Kahaga, but also was taught the values of Solekism, the sayings of Mediscout the Copperian and the history of the Bioverse. She had to do other jobs as well, such as assist Lhikan on his travels and do minor amounts of chronicling, but appreciates having somewhere to live as she is free to reside wherever the Turaga does. When Lhikan was assigned to give spiritual guidance to the Solekian unit of Team Sigma, Tahatai tagged along and has since been part of most of their missions, for the better or for worse. During a solo mission to observe a temporal anomality, she was briefly reunited with the rebuilt Joshi, killing a parallel version of himself which still looked like his old self that Tahatai met, but had grown far cockier and more self-righteous. She decided to side with the Nuva-incarnation instead. Abilities and Traits A simple Tohunga, she is tiny and weak, but an well-accomodated with a spear and throwing disks due to her fishing village past. She has the usual innate elemental powers of her tribe, manifested in increased lung capacity. Her training with the golden Hau and Lhikan has enabled her to project her Kahaga and use its gold manipulation powers to move golden objects or mainly merge her body with them to hide. Her Kahaga also functions as a spiritual extension of her body, having a more toa-like figure and therefore a wider reach than Tahatai. She has also recived minor military training and knows how to pilot star fighters as a result. Tahatai herself is rude, loud-mouthed and lacking in respect for anyone but her superiors, Lhikan and Onuvaak, whom she looks up to for their perseverence and faith. She had only shown smilar degrees of respect to her sister despite her always playing tricks, but has since grown to hate her for her abandoning. She, like many beings in the Bioverse, enjoys drinking, but tends to get into it to an unhealthy degree, a habit only furthered by the other members of Sigma. Tools Tahatai possesses an old wooden fishing spear and a bamboo disk fashioned similarly to the more urban Kanoka. She can also handle varieties of blaster weapons of different sizes, though she prefers the big guns. Pert of her equipment used to be a Golden Hau, used to manifest a Kahaga. As she has become the host body of her village's guardian spirit, she only has it as a keepsake, but does not wear it anymore. Trivia * She has named her Kahaga "Shake Your Foundations" after a song she had once heard and enjoyed quite a lot, ** Fitting its name based on rock music, her combat experience with the guardian spirit has increased throughout her journey due to her starting or partaking in a multitude of barfights. Category:Solekians Category:Sigma